five_nights_at_freddysfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Третья ночь (FNaF 3)
Третья ночь — Среднее по сложности игровое событие в игре FNaF 3. Фантомы становятся чуть активными, Спрингтрап - еще более агрессивным. Парень из телефона |-|На Русском= «''Привет-привет! В сегодняшнем уроке мы продолжим наш разговор о том, как пользоваться костюмом. В процессе использования аниматроника в режиме костюма, убедитесь, что части аниматроника крепко и надежно прижаты пружинными замками, расположенными внутри костюма. Это может занять некоторое время. Расположите своё тело так, чтобы вы могли передвигаться и говорить. Постарайтесь не опираться и не нажимать на замки внутри костюма. Избегайте любых касаний пружинного замка. Не дышите на пружинный замок, так как влага может ослабить его и спровоцировать поломку. В случае, если замок сломается, в то время, как вы находитесь в костюме, постарайтесь покинуть оживлённые зоны до того, как истечете кровью, чтобы не испортить впечатление посетителей. В экстренном случае проследуйте к обозначенной безопасной комнате. Каждое заведение построено с одной дополнительной комнатой, она не отображается на цифровой карте систем безопасности и недоступна для аниматроников. Комната скрыта от посетителей, невидима для аниматроников и её нет на камерах. Как всегда, не забывайте улыбаться: Вы — лицо Freddy Fazbear's Pizza''» |-|Оригинал= "Uh, hello, hello. Uh, for today's lesson, we will be continuing our training on proper suit-handling techniques. When using an animatronic as a suit, please ensure that the animatronic parts are tightly compressed and fastened by the spring locks located around the inside of the suit. It may take a few moments to position your head and torso between these parts in a manner where you can move and speak. Try not to nudge or press against any of the spring locks inside the suit. Do not touch the spring locks at any time. Do not breathe on the spring locks, as moisture may loosen them, and cause them to break loose. In the case of the spring-locks come loose while you are wearing the suit, please try to maneuver away from populated areas before bleeding out, as to not ruin the customers' experience. As always, if there is ever an emergency, please go to the designated safe room. Every location is built with one extra room that is not included in the digital map layout programmed in the animatronics or the security cameras. This room is hidden to customers, invisible to animatronics, and is always off-camera. As always, remember to smile; you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." Активность Спрингтрап становится активней и начинает действовать с 12AM. Шанс появления всех фантомов (кроме фантома Марионетки и фантома Фокси) стал значительно побольше, по сравнению с прошлой ночью. Также появляется очень часто Фантом Фредди и иногда на камере 07 появляется лицо Фантома Чики. Стратегия Для начала находим Спрингтрапа и приманиваем его на камеру 09 или камеру 08 (на САМ 10 звать не советуется, т.к. там вход в вентиляцию). Закрываем какой-либо клапан в вентиляционной шахте: либо 11, либо 15. Как только у игрока ломается звуковое устройство, следует срочно его починить. Через некоторое время, когда ломается камера или вентиляция, открытие планшета приведёт вас к атакам фантомов или Спрингтрапа, так что не забывайте чинить системы. Мини-игры После прохождения ночи будет мини-игра, в которой мы играем за Чику, где нужно следовать за Фиолетовым Фредди. Когда мы дойдём до последней комнаты, нас разберёт Фиолетовый человек. Также для получения хорошей концовки нужно разблокировать мини-игру за Чику. Для полного прохождения нужно полностью пройти мини-игру "Квест Мангл". Для разблокировки нужно найти 4 кекса на камерах: 02, 03, 04, 06. Для прохождения не обязательно доставлять кексы детям. Нужно спуститься вниз и подняться в верхний левый угол, там есть секретный проход. В комнате есть шарики и мёртвый ребёнок. Если подойти к нему мини-игра закончится. После завершения скрытой мини-игры игра возвращается на предыдущую ночь. Также доступна мини-игра "Самый счастливый день". Факты * В эту ночь становится активна фантом Чики, создавая проблему начинающим игрокам. Её лицо появляется в автомате на камере 07. Если смотреть на неё слишком долго, она появится в левой части офиса после того, как игрок опустит планшет. * Многие игроки называют эту ночь "Ночь Чики", так как только на этой ночи активируется мини-игра "Вечеринка Чики", и её фантом будет появляться часто. Категория:Five Nights At Freddy's 3 Категория:Ночи Категория:Ночи (FNaF 3) Категория:Геймплей Категория:История